Takovýhle pocit
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Gen. Melancholický příběh, který v podstatě zapadá do filmového kánonu. Postavy: Harry, Hermiona. Náznaky Harry/Cedrik, Hermiona/Ron.


**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>Takovýhle pocit<strong>

_**It Felt Like This**_

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Napsala: ****Rotary Phones**

**Přeložila: ****Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

><p>This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.<p>

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Rotary Phones**, která dala **Rapidez **svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

Anglický originál je k přečtení **ZDE**:

**twoseekers . livejournal . com/300514 . html**

**»»««**

**Gen**

**G**

**»»««**

**Poznámečka:** Melancholický příběh, který v podstatě zapadá do filmového kánonu.

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Takovýhle pocit**

**»»««**

Našel Hermionu sedět pod schodištěm. Kolem hlavy jí poletovala svatozář žlutých ptáčků. Brečela. Rozhodně brečela. Harry na kratičký okamžik zaváhal. Zvažoval, zda se nemá otočit a odejít, ale Hermiona potřebovala alespoň jednoho kamaráda, na kterého se mohla spolehnout. Nebyl si jistý, co by měl udělat či říct. Opatrně si k ní přisednul a položil jí ruku na koleno. Hermiona mu ruku vděčně stiskla ve své.

„Co ti čimčararáci?" zeptal se, ačkoliv odpověď už znal. Znali se velice dobře.

„Potřebovala jsem se rozptýlit," odvětila. Tváří se jí mihl úsměv, jak tiše uznávala tu absurdnost, ale pak zase rychle zmizel pod výrazem žalu. Harry nebyl zvyklý ji takto vídat. Nezáleželo na tom, jak moc si byli blízcí, vždycky mezi nimi zůstávaly některé věci nevyřčeny a nevyjádřeny. Vycítil, že se letos pravidla změnila. Obranná zeď byla stržena a Hermiona byla odhodlaná být k sobě – a k Harrymu – upřímná, ať už to přinese následky, jaké chce. Zhluboka se nadechla pro uklidnění, a pak se na něj pronikavě zahleděla.

„Jaké to bylo..." v rozpacích se odmlčela. Ale jako by ve své zranitelnosti našla sílu, jako by si vzpomněla, že už odhalila svou duši a neměla co ztratit. Připravila se a začala znovu. „Jaký to byl pocit, ve čtvrťáku, když jsi je viděl spolu na vánočním plese?"

Harry svou ruku odtáhnul. Nechtěl; byla to podvědomá reakce. Na kratičký okamžik necítil nic, jen chladivou prázdnotu šoku, než jím začal proudit adrenalin. Určitě myslela Cho, napomenul se rychle. Hermiona mluvila o Cho.

Ale přesto něco na způsobu, jakým tu otázku položila, napovídal opak. Nechala ta slova nejednoznačná, aby se Harry mohl vyhnout pravdě, ale stejně to bylo jako past. Nerad se nechal takto nepřipravený zaskočit a namísto toho, aby odpověděl, seděl tiše a tvářil se tak vyplašeně, že to nejspíš mluvilo za něj.

Hermiona si povzdychla. „Viděla jsem, jak ses dívával... na něj," dokončila nejistě. Šance zalhat byla pryč.

Náhle zpoza rohu vyklopýtali Ron s Levandulí a Harry byl ušetřen povinnosti se doznat. Ti dva svírali jeden druhého, jako by byli opilí životem, potřebovali oporu toho druhého, aby mohli stát. Harry chtěl být šťastný, že je jeho přítel šťastný, a že byl šťastný – opravdu byl šťastný – ale v té chvíli Ronův připitomělý úsměv ostře kontrastoval s aktuální náladou. Zdálo se to nevyhnutelné, že se opeření ochránci Hermiony se vrhli kupředu, Ronovi přímo do obličeje.

Zdaleka ne poprvé se Harry přistihnul, že žasne, jak to Ron dělá. Jak mu může pořád dokola zcela unikat, co má přímo před sebou?

A přesto Harry znal odpověď; je obtížné vidět, co jeden neočekává. On sám by to měl vědět. Myšlenky se mu zatoulaly k vysokému chlapci se světlými vlasy a nenuceným úsměvem, k chlapci tolik zvyklého na obdiv, že si nikdy nevšimnul malého ošumělého kluka, který ho měl rád. Znovu přemítal o vánočním plese, jak se _perfektní pár_ bez námahy vznášel na parketu, a jak se Harry – neúspěšně – snažil přesvědčit sám sebe, že tím, koho očima sledoval, byla Cho. Není divu, že se Hermiona obelstít nedala. V Hermioně poraženecké tváři Harry spatřil sám sebe, když mu bylo čtrnáct a byl přepaden vlastními touhami, když bezpečně věděl, že nikdy nedostane šanci jim čelit. Pamatoval si, jaké to bylo nechtít nic víc, než to, co nemohl mít.

Ty vzpomínky ho překvapily. Už skoro zapomněl, jak bolestné bylo zalíbení, které kdysi našel v Cedrikovi. A teď se to všechno vrátilo.

Hermiona se opět poddala pláči a položila si hlavu na Harryho rameno. On jí zase zlehka položil ruku na záda. Když se vzlyky utišily, Harry konečně zodpověděl její otázku tím nejvyrovnanějším hlasem, jaký zvládnul.

„Takovýhle to byl pocit."

Vypadalo to, že oceňuje jeho upřímnou odpověď. Přitiskla se k němu o něco víc. Co si však Harry ještě myslel, ale nahlas nevyslovil, bylo: _Ron je stále naživu. Neztrácej naději._

**»» konec ««**


End file.
